What happened before they were caught
by KND Operative Numbuh 227
Summary: This is what happened before Kathie and Eva found Numbuhs 58 & 59 making out in that closet on "Legend of the Eight Firstborns". 58/59 pair. (This one-shot is not canon with any of my stories).


**Ok people, this is an idea I wanted to do for a while. Remember that at the end of Rachel's story arc in Lot8FB Kathie and Eva found Numbuhs 58 and 59 making out in a Moonbase closet? Well here's what happened before that.**

**A/N: This one-shot is set on Gamewizard2008's universe, not mine. The events that happen here will not be related in any way to my stories past or future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own C: KND, Mr. W does. Gamewizard2008 owns **_**Legend of the Eight Firstborns**_**, Numbuhs 58 & 59's names on the fiction belong to Depthcharge2030, the OCs belongs to their respective creators and I only own the story.**

* * *

Numbuh 58, or Gwen Tucker, stood with other operatives in Numbuh 362's office, watching as their Supreme Leader recovered from the fight with Ganondorf. Some of the operatives were talking among themselves about when Numbuh 362 was gonna wake up. Gwen noticed that Nolan, Danika and April were not there.

The Decommissioning officer was wondering where her former boyfriend, the Goth Shadowbender and the Dickson girl where at, when someone called her.

"Hey Gwen!" The girl turned around and saw her fellow Decommissioner and best friend Numbuh 59, or Doug Murphy.

"Oh hi Doug," she said very happy to see him. Gwen noticed that he had a nervous expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Well no but can we talk in private?" he asked.

"Um ok, how about in that closet." she pointed to it.

"Fine," he agreed and the two kids entered the quiet room.

Closing the door behind her, Gwen turned to look at her friend. "Ok what it is that you wanted to talk about?"

Doug scratched the back of his head a bit nervous. Finally he spoke. "You remember what happened when Ganondorf tried to destroy the Moonbase?"

"Yeah," she slowly nodded her head, remembering it.

"Well, it made me realize that we might die at any moment and that we shouldn't waste any moment in our lives."

Gwen looked at him with a slightly confused expression. "Sorry Doug, but I don't know where this going to."

Doug sighted again. "I want to tell you something that I've wanted to say for a long time and I better say it now before something else happens." he took a depth breath and looked at his friend in the eye. "I like you, Gwen."

The brown-haired girl looked at the boy blanking, as if in shock. After a few seconds Gwen finally spoke. "What do you mean by that? That you like me as a friend or more than that?" she had a feeling that she knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from Doug.

Doug shifted his gaze nervously then focused again on Gwen. "The second one." he said in a whisper.

Gwen gasped at this; her best friend like-liked her? She felt herself blushing and she looked away to hide it.

"I'm sorry Gwen," Gwen looked again at Doug when he spoke. She saw him with his head down as if he was ashamed.

"Sorry for what?"

He raised his head. "I'm sorry for saying that I like you, because you probably don't like me that way." He turned around, facing the wall.

"But I like you too!" Gwen blurted out then brought her hands to her mouth when she realized what she said and blushed hard.

Doug turned around, shocked about what his friend said. "Y-you like me too?"

Gwen took her hands away from her mouth and nodded, looking at the ground. "Yeah, I do. I wanted to tell you many times before but I feared that you'll think that I was using you as a rebound of Nolan."

Doug walked up to her, placed a finger under her chin and lifted Gwen's head so that she could look at his eyes. "Gwen, I will never think that way of you."

Gwen smiled and wrapped her arms around Doug's neck, while he placed both of his hands on her waist. Looking at each other eyes, they felt their hearts beat faster each passing minute.

Still looking at her, Doug suddenly leaned down and locked his lips with Gwen's. The girl was startled as her eyes widened but quickly closed them and enjoyed the kiss.

This romantic moment lasted a few minutes and would have lasted longer if the door hadn't suddenly opened. The two Decommissioners opened their eyes; lips still looked, and looked to see a surprised Kathie and Eva starring at them.

"AHHH!" they both gasped at being caught. One though passed through both of their minds at the moment.

_Oh busted!_

* * *

**Ok like I said before on the top of the page, this one-shot is **_**not**_** canon with any of the stories that I wrote or I'll write. This was just an idea that was on my head. Anyway her are some questions.**

**1. What did you thought about it?**

**2. Did you like the 58/59?**

**3. Was the romantic stuff ok?**

**And that's about it. Now I'll work on the next chapter of **_**From Ireland To America**_**. Also please vote on my poll of that story if you can.**

**Read & Review folks!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 ending transmission!**


End file.
